The Adventure Through RuneScape: The Oneshots
by Mainiac97
Summary: This story consists of one-shots about certain parts/aspects/characters from my other story 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' that I never covered in the story itself. You do not have to have read 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' to understand these.
1. Introduction

**THE ADVENTURE THROUGH RUNESCAPE – THE ONE-SHOTS**

**Introduction**

_Hello, hello, hello, what's happenin' readers? _

_I am back, and I am back with this new story! _**Before I start please not that you do not have to have read 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' to understand these one-shots. Doing so would be helpful to your understanding of them but it won't be necessary. **

_This story consists, or will consist, of certain parts/aspects/characters from 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' that I never covered in the story itself. For example, I could write a one-shot based around the character history of Amy11, or possibly a one-shot about The Final Fight from the POV of a black knight._

_For those who have not read 'The Adventure through RuneScape', at the start of every one-shot I'll give the name of a chapter/chapters that you could read that would be very useful to your understanding of the one-shot in question. For example, if I were to write a chapter about The Final Fight I would suggest at the start of that one-shot that a person should read chapter 77-80 of 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' to help them understand the one-shot, but, as I said, it wouldn't be completely necessary._

_This story is NOT the sequel to my story 'The Adventure Through RuneScape'. However, please vote in the poll on my account if you haven't done so already, whether you'd like to see a sequel, think it's a terrible idea, or don't care either way. If you are anonymous and would like to 'vote', leave an anonymous review here/on 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' saying your vote and I shall count it. Every vote counts!_

_I am currently taking suggestions on what I should write one-shots about. What would you like to see me cover? Please review/PM your suggestions to me._

_My first one-shot will come around the time of Valentine's Day 2011._

_Until next time, toodles!_


	2. Struck by an Arrow

_Hello, hello, hello, what's happenin' readers?_

_This is my first one-shot of this story, which has a fitting Valentine's Day theme. This short one-shot just gives some background on the character of Cupid, who features in chapter 67 of 'The Adventure through RuneScape'. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**Struck by an Arrow**_

Sam sighed, deflated. He was currently sitting in 'The Golden Pearl', one of the finest restaurants in Ardougne and possibly RuneScape. It cost him an absolute fortune to be able to get seats and food here. His girlfriend, Crystal, was sitting opposite him.

He glanced at her nervously. He loved her very much. He remembered when they first met. He was stunned by her long, golden curls, her deep-blue eyes, and her bubbly personality and he fell in love straight away. When she returned his feelings he was absolutely delighted. Tonight he decided to prove it by taking her to 'The Golden Pearl'. However, she seemed miserable and droopy, as if the restaurant was the last place she wanted to be. It was depressing him.

He tried thinking of conversation topics in an attempt to break the ice, but he only ended up stuttering. He felt like crying. The beautiful night he'd envisioned was collapsing in front of his very eyes.

Suddenly, he felt as if something had struck him in the side. A wave of dizziness swept over him. He suddenly noticed Crystal in an all-new light, and his old feelings of love returned. It was like sinking into a hot bath. He stretched his hand out and grasped hers firmly. She gave him a happy smile.

Their food arrived at that moment, and any feelings of depression he had before evaporated instantly. He was sitting there, in the finest restaurant in Ardougne, with the girl of his dreams sitting opposite him, clutching his hand. How could he feel sad at a moment like this?

Meanwhile, far, far above, a creature that looked like a young baby boy with small white angel wings flew. The baby boy held a golden bow and a golden quiver of golden arrows. There arrows were enchanted by the baby himself to help people fall in love. The baby was commonly known as Cupid. He surveyed his work proudly.

Cupid shook his head down at 'The Golden Pearl'. He despised the restaurant. The waiters were rude, the drinks were sour, and the atmosphere was tense. He always found himself flying in there and finding many depressed/awkward couples such as Sam and Crystal. He always took it upon himself to lighten up the atmosphere.

Every Valentine's Day, Cupid visited RuneScape to try and spread the love that filled the 'other world' on this day. Cupid had no idea how he was made, who he really was and what his true purpose was; he simply followed his instinct. He felt that he was a god simply because he definitely wasn't a mortal creature. He was blessed with the power to help people fall in love, and he intended to use it well.

Cupid suddenly felt really uncomfortable. He realised that a couple far below was fighting. His eyes opened wide, and he flew downwards. He appeared in Varrock square and his heart sunk as he beheld the sight in front of him.

A young man and a young woman were yelling insults at each other. Cupid could sense a love between them deep down, so he decided he needed to help. He aimed and shot an arrow towards the man. The arrow hit the man, and it crumpled and fell on the floor. The arrow had no effect; the couple continued arguing ferociously.

Panicking, Cupid shot several other arrows at the couple, but some strange force seemed to be deflecting the arrows. Cupid crumpled and began sobbing. He despised seeing two beautiful young people fight with such venom. He desperately wanted to do something about it, but he couldn't.

Romance in RuneScape seemed to work…differently. Cupid couldn't pinpoint why, but he found that there seemed to be a black cloud that constantly hung over RuneScape. Cupid hated it. He was a naturally happy creature that enjoyed seeing love bloom, but sometimes the arrow failed to do anything when he was in RuneScape.

Cupid flew into the sky, pondering the lands that were RuneScape. It was a beautiful place, no doubt about that, but there was obviously something extremely rotten underneath the beautiful surface.

* * *

_I hope that was to your liking. I'm still open to suggestions on what one-shots I could write. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Until next time, toodles!  
_


	3. Musings of a Leprechaun

_Hello, hello, what's happenin' readers?_

_This one-shot is a little one-shot to celebrate Easter 2011. It's about what happened to Seamus the leprechaun following the events of Easter 2010 in 'The Adventure Through RuneScape'. The events of Easter 2010 can be found in chapter 70 of 'The Adventure Through RuneScape'. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!  
_

* * *

_**Musings of a Leprechaun**_

A lone adventurer ran through the streets of Falador hurriedly, gasping for breath. He sorely needed to get to the White Knight Castle as soon as possible because he was going to have an interview with the famous Sir Amik Varze involving his job application. He'd dreamt of becoming a white knight for years and if he rolled his dice correctly his dream could possibly come true. He was wearing his finest steel armour at the moment, hoping it would impress Sir Amik Varze. His sword was currently tied to his belt, sharpened and ready for battle.

He sighed, looking ahead. If he continued running through Falador using the conventional streets he was definitely going to be late. He decided to use a shortcut. He swerved left and into a dark alley street.

He was running so fast he tripped over something. He stood up, dusted himself off, and inspected what he'd tripped over. To his surprise he found that he'd tripped over an imp that seemed to be unconscious. This imp didn't seem like a typical imp, though. This imp was a light green, like fresh grass. The imp held a small sword. The adventurer poked the imp, and at that moment the imp jumped up, hissing. The adventurer stumbled back.

The imp turned to the adventurer, grinning evilly. He whistled and the adventurer heard several pops. Green mist filled the alley, and when the mist cleared at least five green imps stood there. They suddenly ran towards him, brandishing their swords. He conceded that he could probably defeat all of them but he had neither the time nor the patience to do so for the sake of some ashes, coins and possibly a wizard's hat. He turned and ran in the opposite direction. He almost tripped over something else and his eyebrows rose.

In front of him, a small man stood. He was a plump man with wrinkled skin, a ginger beard and small glasses. He wore a green tweed jacket, green trousers, a green top hat, and he held a small green wand in his hand. He chuckled at the adventurer's bewildered expression.

"Who are you?" the adventurer demanded, pulling out his sword. "What type of idiotic joke is this?"

"This is no joke," the small green man replied sternly. "…and my identity is irrelevant. All you need to know is that setting foot in this alley was a bad idea. So long, my friend." With a flick of his wand a blast of green light flew towards the adventurer, knocking him unconscious.

The adventurer woke up hours later in an unfamiliar place. He surveyed his surroundings and realised he was in a small woodland near Falador. He stood up, feeling suspiciously light. With a pang of realisation he noticed that his armour was gone. He investigated his bag. It was empty, apart from one thing; a four-leaved clover. The adventurer looked upwards and cursed the small green man that attacked him and stole his possessions. He was now missing his steel armour, moneyless and he'd probably missed the job opportunity of a lifetime.

Seamus looked at his spoils sullenly. After attacking the adventurer he'd gained a steel set, a steel sword, a bag of coins, some logs, some ore, and some other things that were worthless to him.

Seamus didn't particularly enjoy attacking passers-by. Even though he earned a lot from it, it was degrading to him and blew holes in his dignity. _Then again,_ he thought, _after last Easter I don't have much dignity to lose._ He shuddered after thinking about that day. He was outsmarted by a cocky kid called Mainiac97. The boy had used coffee beans to improve his natural reflexes temporarily, and a slip in Seamus' attention cost him not only his plan to sabotage the Easter Bunny's factory, but his pride.

Seamus peered out into the street. Easter was approaching slowly, and preparations were already underway for it. Ever since the events of last Easter, Seamus' life had gone downhill.

Seamus hated Easter with all of his heart. It was a time where a fat bunny living in a dingy cave made a lot of money by selling chocolate eggs and making a monopoly through the greed of humans while people like Seamus had to resort to attacking the innocent to make money. There were many other holidays that weren't as widely known as Easter, and these holidays were much more worthy of the attention. They celebrated honest things like nature and they didn't involve stuffing one's face with chocolate and buns.

Seamus vowed to himself that Mainiac97 would pay for wrecking his plot to destroy Easter, no matter what. It would be difficult, considering Mainiac97's current position. He had powerful friends and he was well-protected. But Seamus would get his revenge. He was sure of it.

* * *

_I hope that was to your liking. Happy Easter 2011 to everybody!_

_Until next time, toodles!  
_


	4. Crush the Opposition

_Hello, hello, hello, what's happenin' readers?_

_This one-shot is a one-shot which shows the war towards the end of 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' from the perpective of a black knight, very much like I suggested in the introduction of this story. To find out more about the war at the end of 'The Adventure Through RuneScape', I'd suggest reading chapters 77-80 of the story, chapter 79 paticularly. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Crush the Opposition **_

The black knight approached a white knight with an intent stuck in his head; killing his opponent. The black knight kicked the white knight squarely in the chest, sending him flying to the floor. The white knight stood up, dusting his armour off. He pulled out his shiny white sword and tried to hit the black knight in the neck with it. The black knight pulled out his own sword and blocked the attack. They struck each other violently, struggling for victory. It wasn't a matter of winning an award or a trophy; this was war, a matter of life and death.

Sooner or later, the black knight succeeded in overpowering the white knight and ended his life as quickly as possible with a swift strike to the neck. Before the black knight could collect himself, he felt something heavy hit his back. He spun around, and faced a wizard holding a staff. The wizard sent a purple rope his way, and he managed to dodge. He tried to stab the wizard, but the wizard used some sort of spell that pushed the sword away from him. The wizard blasted a ball of white-hot fire flying towards the black knight, and the fireball hit the black knight in his arm. The black knight hissed in pain, and struck out in rage, slicing the wizard in the face with his sword. The wizard roared, and sent a volley of spells showering down on the black knight. The black knight took the hits, trying not to make any noise of pain. The black knight managed to wreck the wizard's staff, severely depleting his magical power. After a brief struggle, the black knight overpowered the wizard and killed him quickly.

The black knight looked around him at the hundreds of similar battles happening. He was currently in Falador warring in an attempt to overpower Falador. The black knights were currently working for a man called Master Samuel, who was a powerful man, talented at magic, prayers, combat, potion-making, and orating. Master Samuel was generally a genius who could secure power for the black knights. But this war was more ferocious than any other war that he'd ever seen. Bloodshed could be seen in every direction. It was like an ocean of suffering, and despite the black knight's tough exterior, he secretly felt absolutely terrified.

He was soon bombarded with attacks that were delivered by groups of bloodthirsty white knights. He barely managed to overpower and defeat them, at the cost of receiving massive damage. He fought his way through the crowd, trying to avoid fighting so he could try his best at nursing his wounds. He found a house which seemed deserted, and he crawled through the window to try and get away from the battle as temporarily as possible.

He'd crawled into somebody's kitchen, and inside there were two white knights fighting two black knights. It wasn't going well for the black knights; both of them were receiving terrible damage. The black knight snuck behind one of the white knights and smashed them across the head with his sword. The white knight he struck crumpled to the floor, screaming with pain. This distracted the other white knight, giving the other two black knights enough time to resurface in the battle. It wasn't long before the two white knights were dead.

"Thank you," one of the black knights that were originally in the house gasped. "If you hadn't intervened, we would have died."

"It's no problem," the black knight replied. "It is a nightmare out there, so I came in here to try and escape and recover, just for a little while."

"We're lucky that the battle hasn't entered here," one of the other black knights said. "Some other houses have been completely overridden by the war. It's like a flood. If the door is left wide open, battling people will enter like water."

"Has there been any report on Sir Armik Varze?" one black knight asked the other. The other shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'd imagine that the commanders or Master Samuel have found him, though."

The black knight tended to his wounds and rested for as much as he could, but it wasn't long before the door tumbled down and warriors stuck in combat began pouring in. The knight jumped head-first into the battle so he could continue slaughtering the enemies and doing his best to win the war. Although staying alive and surviving for as long as he could was weighing heavily on his mind, his one main lust at that moment was to crush the opposition.

He questioned his leader's motives. What did Master Samuel have (apart from talent) that made an attack on Falador worthwhile? He wasn't very familiar with the Master Samuel situation. He was distinctly aware of the God Rune, and that there was a traitor trying to destroy some opposition and recover some artefact involved somewhere along the line. Apart from that, he was in the dark.

Come to think of it, why was he fighting for something that he knew nothing about? He was putting his life at risk and he was barely aware of why he was doing it. He simply followed commander's orders. He took everything the black knights did at face value and went along without questioning, without hesitating. But was that the wisest approach? He really wasn't sure any more.

His life was meaningless in the grand scheme of things. He was a simple black knight. It was like a game of chess; the pawns move first and get sacrificed so the more important players can move forward. For him, life was a constant game of chess, struggling against the enemy to stay on the surface of the game. The only difference was battling is no game. The stakes of warfare go high, so high that the player's life is at stake.

The black knight soon grew tired and more flimsy in battle and defeat and death was imminent. The black knight knew nothing about why he was dying. All he knew was that he needed to fight; fight to win. There was no other option in this situation. Fleeing was out of the question. All the black knight could do was fight, kill, win, and survive. All he could do was crush the opposition, a simple purpose that his whole life revolved around.

* * *

_I hope you liked that. I apologise for the massive gaps between updates, I'll try to update more regularly from now on._

_Until next time, toodles!_


	5. Suspicious Scent

_Hello, hello, hello, what's happenin' readers?_

_This one-shot is based shortly after chapter 80 in 'The Adventure Through RuneScape'. It follows Aaron as he follows a suspicious scent and reflects on being forced to leave his friends in Falador. I suggest you read chapter 74 and 75 of 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' to fully understand this one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Suspicious Scent**_

The white wolf walked slowly through the snow, growling softly. It could smell something suspicious approaching. The scent felt wolfish, but not completely wolfish… the wolf pranced behind a pile of snow, sniffing. Something was fast approaching… the wolf saw a figure jump from seemingly nowhere. The wolf roared, and jumped forward. The figure struck it hard, and it was sent flying backwards. The figure let off a snarl, and the wolf fled, whining.

Aaron eyed the wolf with slight amusement. The wolves on White Wolf Mountain were very protective, but they were never a match against him in his own werewolf form. But Aaron wasn't visiting the White Wolf Mountain to scare some wolves. He was tracking something bigger, something much more sinister.

He sniffed the air and found the suspicious scent almost instantly. It was a horrible scent, a scent which reminded him of rotting corpses and blood. Trying not to retch, he bounded over a large boulder, to avoid the paths so he wouldn't be seen.

The biting wind blew through his fur as he leaped over the rocky terrain and through the thick snow. He passed several large wolves and ignored them, or snarled at them if they dared approach him. The scent was growing stronger. He approached a cave and he leapt in. The biting wind stopped, only to be replaced with the cold, damp air that only White Wolf Mountain caves could offer.

Slowing down, Aaron negotiated the cave, stopping occasionally to try and track the overpowering scent that could only mean one thing. Something was moving, and it made Aaron growl with displeasure. He chased whatever was moving until he encountered a figure.

A pale man wearing ripped and ragged black clothes stood there, looking at Aaron with surprise. Aaron wasn't fooled, however. The man wasn't a normal human; the man was a vampire. The vampire sneered, revealing fangs dripping with blood.

"Werewolf," the man growled. "You were responsible for the death of Mort, our clan leader. Although you may be a werewolf, I have come to seek revenge." Aaron snarled in response, not being able to speak in his wolf form. He bounded forward and was met with the inhuman strength of the vampire.

The vampire threw himself towards Aaron, hissing. Aaron was too powerful, however, and the vampire only succeeded in pushing him backwards slightly. Aaron sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of the evil creature, receiving a screech in response. The vampire kicked Aaron in the stomach. Aaron howled briefly, before going in for the kill. Aaron hooked his teeth around the vampire's neck, but the vampire dislodged itself from Aaron's jaws, as lithe as a panther.

The vampire went to bite Aaron in the arm, but Aaron moved upwards and struck him. After prowling around the vampire for a moment to figure out its weak point, Aaron bounced forward with a roar and ripped the throat of the monster out. The vampire fell to the floor, writhing for a few seconds before dying noisily.

Aaron eyed the form at his feet with disgust before picking it up gingerly with his teeth. He approached the mouth of the cave and walked to the edge of a rocky cliff jutting out of the belly of the mountain. With one fast movement, Aaron flung the pale corpse into the sea, where it would sink to the bottom and rot without attracting attention.

Aaron looked out into the vast ocean, plagued with thoughts. The appearance of the vampire reminded him of that dreadful night, where he was forced to abandon his friends in Falador because of a surprise transformation. He kicked himself for forgetting about the full moon that night. _But,_ he conceded. _If I hadn't transformed that night, Mort would have survived to kill more people and I probably would have transformed at a worse time and I would have killed many more innocent people._

Aaron smiled as he thought of his friends. He was very proud of Mainiac97. He'd heard the news of Mainiac97's triumph over Master Samuel. Curiously, after Master Samuel's death, Aaron's training had improved rapidly, to the point where he could practically control his transformations. Aaron found this suspicious, and it presented the possibility that Master Samuel was responsible for wrecking his ability to control his transformations. Aaron remembered the terrible period in Falador when he had no say in when and where he transformed, and whether he kept his will. Now, he could transform at will, and he mostly never lost himself.

Obviously he was forced to transform at the full moon, but so was every other werewolf. Most of the time when the full moon forced one of his transformations he kept his will and didn't go on a murderous rampage. When his training failed him and he lost his will and became the bloodthirsty-beast-Aaron, his clan were there to restrain him and keep him somewhere safe until the full moon passed and he became human again.

Aaron growled with annoyance as he thought of his incomplete training. He still had a long way to go before he completed his training and was no longer restricted to the Catherby area. He greatly looked forward to the moment when he finished his training and could be reunited with his friends.

Aaron let off an ear-splitting howl, communicating to the rest of his clan that he'd located and killed the vampire. The appearance of the vampire couldn't mean anything good. Aaron looked into the sky and wondered if that was the last he'd see of what remained of Mort's clan.

* * *

_I hope that was to your liking. If you see any mistakes I missed please point them out to me._

_In other news, I have released the sequel to 'The Adventure Through RuneScape_'_! It is called 'The Adventure Through RuneScape 2: Darkness Approaches_'_ (I left the last bit out in the actual title because of character limitations). Please go check it out when you have a moment to do so._

_Until next time, toodles!_


	6. Journal of Death

_Hello, hello, hello, what's happenin' readers?_

_Muahahaha! Happy Halloween 2011! This one-shot is a suitably spooky-themed one shot, in which Death, the harvester of souls, writes about the process of death within RuneScape. This is how death happens within 'The Adventure Through RuneScape' universe. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Journal of Death**_

DEATH'S NOTES –

Death within RuneScape is quite a curious force, a force which I have the job of ruling. Death is sad, yet it is still curious, so here I am, Death, harvester of souls, noting down for myself the mechanics of a death and my place within it.

When a person dies (either through natural death related to disease or age or unnatural death, where a life is ended before the natural time) it is my duty to separate their soul from their earthly body. I am given a different book every day, which lists every person who will die on that day. On the time of death I have to go to the soul and take it from the body. I then take the soul to their re-spawning point, where a new body waits for them. There are rare occurrences when a person doesn't re-spawn; they die forever. In recent times, a dark spell has befallen the land where re-spawning doesn't happen and everybody dies forever, making this 'rare occurence' a regular one. In the occurrence when a person dies forever, I take the soul to a different place.

It hasn't got a name, but I call it the Calm Space and I will refer to it as the Calm Space in these notes. The Calm Space is simply an empty space consisting of nothing. There is nothing here; it is just an empty gap in the middle of nothing in particular.

When a person dies they are taken here, where they can realise that they are dead and calm down, since death is a shocking process for a person to go through. Then I present myself to the separated soul of the dead person, explain to them that they have died and also explain to them where they are. They are then given a choice; stay where they are or move on to the afterlife. The afterlife can differ, depending on the person. There is a good place for those who are pure and good and an evil place for the wicked and evil.

They can go straight to the afterlife, or they can dawdle in the Calm Space and go beyond whenever they feel ready. Some people are never ready to go to the afterlife and spend an eternity in the Calm Space, wandering around, either waiting for a loved one to die so they can greet them in the Calm Space, or staying in denial.

There are always exceptions in the case of death. Sometimes a person's soul will not go anywhere, and will remain imprinted in a specific place of death, doomed to haunt that place. This is usually caused by the body not being laid to rest properly (a famous example of this is the restless ghost in the Lumbridge cemetery). Another example is when a person is bitten by a vampire, or becomes a vampire due to heritage (a person's parents being vampires). A vampire is technically already dead; therefore a vampire cannot have a soul. Zombies are merely animated corpses with little to no process of thought, so they have no soul.

* * *

_... and that concludes a very short one-shot for Halloween! _

_Until next time, toodles!_


End file.
